GP1200 в MT2100
detailed step-by-step guide about how to flash a GM1200/GP1200 radio into a MC2100/MT2100. I hope this will clarify some things. There are some very old radio types that can't be flashed, since they don't use a flash EEPROM to store the firmware on. The good news is that these old radios are very rare. You can't flash radios with the model numbers M01RHL...... and M01KHL...... either. It only works if you change the control head. Prerequisites What you need: - 21 Series DOS RSS - MTSX Lab or ASTRO Lab - 21 Series Upgrade Tool (Skywalker Radio Upgradetool) - A normal RIB and a modified RIB. The easier way is to build yourself a UniRIB (http://www.fortunecity.de/lindenpark/meta/401/unirib.gif), which has a switch that toggles between normal mode and flashing mode (=modified RIB). - Service cables. The standard programming cable will not work for flashing, since they have not all the necessary pins connected. You can easily make the necessary cables yourself. For flashing a GM1200, you need to use the accessory connector on the bottom of the radio. Using the Mic connector will not work for flashing! Here's the pinout for the accessory connector cable: http://www.fortunecity.de/lindenpark/meta/401/jedimob.gif. For flashing a GP1200, here's the accessory connector cable: http://www.batlabs.com/images/mtsxserv.gif. You might also want to make the cable that connects the RIB with the PC yourself: http://www.batlabs.com/images/9pinrib.gif. I recommend you to read the Batlabs Programming Primer (http://www.batlabs.com/newbie.html). It will save you a lot of headaches and hours of error hunting. For the computer... the software is very old and will only work on old, slow computers. Use a 386 or 486. Faster computers might work perfectly as well (speaking of 486 with 100 MHz), but you're on the safe side when using no more than 20 MHz. Use only COM1 as serial port! And for the software... never use Windows! Boot right into pure DOS and run all programs from within DOS only! NEVER use a DOS box inside any Windows version! Getting started First, connect your RIB to the computer and the radio to the RIB. Use the normal (unmodified) RIB. Start the computer in DOS mode and start the 21 Series DOS RSS. Turn on the RIB and the radio. Hint: I recommend you to write down the tuning parameters of the radio, since they will be lost in the flashing process. Otherwise you have to retune your radio, for which you need some special equipment. Back up your radio before proceeding! If anything goes wrong, you can go back to the previous state. 1. Creating a default codeplug You have to create a default codeplug for your radio with the 21 Series DOS RSS. Start the 21 Series DOS RSS and press F4 'CHANGE/CREATE/VIEW Radio Data', then F2 'RADIO CONFIGURATION', then F2 'HARDWARE Configuration'. In the field 'Model Number' select the radio model that you have. Watch for the correct Radio Type, Display Type, RF Band, Channel Spacing and Power Level. If you are not sure about your radio model and what codeplug you need, this table might help you: - 70cm UHF GP1200 with 14-character front display and keypad (Model Number H01RDH9CK7..): H01RDH9AN8.. - 70cm UHF GP1200 with 6-character Top Display (Model Number H01RDD9CK4..): H01RDD9AN5.. - 70cm UHF GM1200 with big Display and Rotary Knob: M01RFM9AN5.. - 70cm UHF GM1200 with 14x2-character Display and full keypad: M01RFN9AN8.. - 2m VHF GP1200 with 14-character front display and keypad (Model Number H01KDH9CK7..): H01KDH9AN8.. - 2m VHF GP1200 with 6-character Top Display (Model Number H01RDH9CK4..): H01KDD9AN5.. - 2m VHF GM1200 with big Display and Rotary Knob: M01KHM9AN5.. - 2m VHF GM1200 with 14x2-character Display and full keypad: M01KHN9AN8.. Press F2 to create the codeplug. Now hit ESC, then F3 'GET/SAVE/PROGRAM Radio Data', then F7 'SAVE Radio Data to Disk'. In the field 'Archive Filename', type 'default.ds' and save the codeplug on the disk by pressing F8. Exit the 21 Series DOS RSS. This default codeplug is the native codeplug! Copy the file 'default.ds' from the 21 Series DOS RSS directory on your hard disk to the MTSX Lab directory 2. Writing the default codeplug to the radio Start MTSX Lab software and press F3 'GET/SAVE/PROGRAM/CLONE Codeplug Data from/to Disk/Radio', then F6 'Archive/Srecord Disk Files'. Enter the name of the default codeplug ('default.ds') and read the file with no unpack by pressing F2. Hit ESC, then F3 'GET/SAVE/PROGRAM/CLONE Codeplug Data from/to Disk/Radio', then F4 'Read/Write Radio with No Pack/Unpack' and write the codeplug to the radio by pressing F8. Now the radio displays 'Radio Fault 02'. Don't worry, everything is perfectly fine. Exit the software and turn the radio off. 3. Upgrading the radio Connect the radio to the modified RIB. and start the 21 Series Upgrade Tool. Use the modified RIB only for flashing the radio! Now comes the tricky part: The 21 Series Upgrade Tool is very picky about almost everything you use. Be sure that all cables are okay. Double-check everything. Important: You have to use a stable, regulated power supply for the RIB (the original Motorola RIB power supply will do just fine). Motorola specifies stable 13 volts for upgrading, but you might try stable 14 volts if it isn't working. Receiving an Error 35 or Error 36 when trying to upgrade indicates a wrong or weak power supply voltage. GM1200: Before you start the upgrading, press the Power Button on the radio and keep it pressed. You have to keep it pressed for the whole procedure! GP1200: Be sure that the battery is fully charged. Just before starting the upgrade process, turn the radio on and then off again. The power knob has to be turned OFF before starting the upgrade (the upgrade tool will not flash the radio if the power knob is turned on)! Start the upgrading. This will take about 3 minutes. Be very careful at this point! You have to keep the power button pressed all the time when flashing a GM1200. Be sure there are no power outages or interruptions on any of the cables. Otherwise this may render your radio useless. If you get an error when trying to upgrade, turn off everything, disconnect everything and try it again. The upgrade tool is a strange piece of software with its own mind. You might need several attempts until it finally works. Done! After the flashing has completed, you have a MC2100/MT2100 radio with 16 zones and 250 channels with PL, select-5 and, if your radio has a keypad, even DTMF. Don't forget to retune the radio. If you were able to write down the tuning parameters before the upgrading, you can use them just fine. This will save you the need to retune. Now you can program the radio with the 21 Series DOS RSS (you should only use the software for programming, that you used in preparation of the upgrading).